1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rack for housing electronic equipment, and more specifically to a chassis retaining system for a rack housing electronic equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronics rack is an apparatus used to house electronic equipment including telephone equipment and computer systems. One standard for governing the dimensions of an electronics rack and the enclosures for the equipment stored in the rack is the EIA (Electronic Industries Association) standard. These standards allow for electronic equipment to be stored in an efficient and orderly manner.
Electronic equipment is mounted or enclosed in a chassis with attached side rails that allow the chassis to slide into the EIA rack on rails attached to the rack. Fasteners, such as thumb screws (see FIG. 1, item 145), which are accessible from the front of the chassis, are used to secure the chassis to the rack once the chassis is slid into a secured position. Before removing the chassis from the rack, a user first has to unscrew the thumb screws. Consequently, the use of thumb screws adds to the inconvenience of securing and removing the chassis to and from the rack. What is needed is a more convenient way to secure a chassis to an electronics rack.